Salju dan Senyum
by Rhea Hestia
Summary: Tersenyumlah Lud, tidak tahukah kau bahwa senyuman membuat wajah kakumu itu menjadi manis? Tersenyumlah Lud, tidak inginkah kau memenuhi permintaan terakhirku sebelum waktuku habis?


_Tersenyumlah Lud, tidak tahukah kau bahwa senyuman membuat wajah kakumu itu menjadi manis?_

_Tersenyumlah Lud, tidak inginkah kau memenuhi permintaan terakhirku sebelum waktuku habis?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**AU. Melankolis!teenageGermany. 3rd POV.**

**Salju dan Senyum © Rhea .H**

* * *

><p>Salju.<p>

Indah, namun di saat yang bersamaan dingin dan menusuk. Mengundang tatapan kagum, namun di saat yang bersamaan membuat orang harus berlindung dalam balutan berlapis-lapis baju.

Salju.

Anak-anak berlarian, menjerit senang, menyongsong dan berlomba mengangkapi butir-butir kristal itu dalam riang. Sementara dia tetap berdiri, mata biru menatap langit beledu bertabur bintang, mencurahkan butir kristal seperti rambut ketombean.

Salju.

Ludwig Beilschmidt tidak pernah tersenyum di hari bersalju. Baiklah, dia memang bukan tipikal orang cengar-cengir, tapi khusus di hari bersalju, otot wajahnya sudah seperti sudah berkompromi untuk tidak melakukan satu ekspresi khusus; tersenyum. Karena muka standarnya memang muka orang serius, tidak banyak orang yang sadar akan kecenderungan khusus ini. Terkecuali kakaknya laki-laki, dan seorang bocah pindahan dari Venesia yang dulu pernah bertanya padanya sekali.

_"Vee~ Ludwig benci salju?"_

Yang digantungnya sampai sekarang. Belum benar-benar dijawabnya. Karena bagaimana mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu apa jawabnya? Bukan berarti dia membenci salju dan musim dingin, hanya saja... satu hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya...

_"...kasihan, sungguh kasihan, aru. Keduanya masih muda begitu..."_

_"...memang tidak bisa dihindari. Tikungan itu memang berbahaya, apalagi di hari bersalju begini..."_

_"...tapi yang kudengar, untuk skenario terburuknya, keluarga Edelstein cukup berbaik hati untuk menampung kedua anaknya…"_

Kenapa dia selalu saja kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga di saat salju tiba?

_"...Maaf. Kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk mereka."_

Salju. Entah kebetulan atau bukan, di hari-hari dia merasa seolah sepotong hatinya hilang, salju datang. Di hari kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya. Di hari pemakaman mereka. Dan bahkan di hari dia mengetuk rumah keluarga Edelstein bersama kakaknya, menyeret koper sambil mati-matian menahan air mata.

Seolah-olah salju memang turun dengan sengaja, menertawakannya.

_"Vee? Ludwig tidak mau ikut? Ayolah, vee… ini perang salju, pasti bakal seruuu…"_

_"Sudahlah, Feliciano. Kalau si kentang itu lebih suka mengurung diri dalam rumah bau kentangnya mengupasi kentang, biarkan dia!"_

_"Vee… tapi Ludwig..."_

_"Salahnya sendiri dia takut salju!"_

Bukan takut. Hanya saja baginya, salju itu membawa memori buruk. Seperti seorang korban kebakaran yang trauma dan berjengit setiap kali melihat api, wajar bukan bila dia jadi sengit pada benda putih yang jatuh dari langit ini? Dengan memori dua gundukan tanah merah yang perlahan-lahan diselimuti warna putih menyertainya setiap kali dia melihat salju, jangan salahkan bila rahangnya mendadak kaku… bibirnya kelu…

_"Tersenyumlah, Lud. Tidak tahukah kamu bahwa senyuman membuat wajah kakumu ini menjadi manis?"_

Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak mirip dengannya dari hampir semua aspek. Warna rambut dan mata, sifat, hobi, dan isi kepala dua bersaudara ini tidak ada yang sama. Ludwig berambut pirang dan bermata biru, tipikal Aryan, sementara Gilbert berambut putih dan bermata merah; trait khas albino entah kesalahan gen di mana. Kalau Ludwig memilih memelihara anjing, Gilbert memilih memelihara burung kenari kecil—di atas kepalanya. Kalau Ludwig memilih sosis dan kentang untuk sarapan, Gilbert memilih kue pan dengan sirup mapel sebagai sausnya. Kalau Gilbert memilih untuk bicara dan tertawa keras-keras sambil sesekali menyelipkan kata 'awesome' sebagai trademark-nya, Ludwig memilih untuk diam sambil sesekali memijit kepala.

Mereka secara fundamental memang berbeda. Namun, bahwa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain itu adalah fakta. Mereka tinggal punya satu sama lain sekarang.

Karenanya, Ludwig tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarganya…direnggut paksa darinya. Seperti halnya orang tua mereka.

Harapan kosong, tentu saja.

_"Tersenyumlah, Lud. Tidak maukah kamu memenuhi permintaan terakhir kakakmu yang awesome ini?"_

Orang Jerman benci basa-basi, jadi situasi ini akan dia deskripsikan dengan cepat dan akurat.

Sudah waktunya bagi Gilbert untuk pergi.

Dan tidak akan kembali.

Meninggalkan dia seorang diri.

"_Tersenyumlah, Lud. Sebelum waktuku habis…"_

Dan mau tahu bagian terbaiknya?

Di hari itu, salju berjatuhan dengan lebatnya.

* * *

><p>Napasnya sudah berubah jadi uap, terlepas dari sela bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan kedua tangannya mulai mati rasa, bahkan di balik lindungan sarung tangan. Otaknya mulai mendesaknya untuk segera pulang, mendekam di kamar ditemani pemanas ruangan. Melupakan memori akan sang kakak, yang tidak akan kembali pulang.<p>

Akan tetapi, hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Bahkan ketika deru membelah langit itu menjauh dan terdengar samar-samar. Bahkan ketika papan di pinggir jalan sudah mulai diselimuti salju dan membuat rute bus untuk pulang tidak terbaca. Bahkan ketika…

"Lud, hei, Lud!"

…suara itu mencapai telinganya…

"Lud! Hei! Kamu denger nggak sih?"

…yang dia yakin hanyalah halusinasi saja…

"Ludwig Beilschmidt! Kupingmu itu nggak awesome banget sih!"

Kepalanya menoleh begitu cepat, mata birunya yang terbelalak bertemu dengan mata merah sang kakak. Albino yang nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepala dengan sikap kelewat santai dan sok keren seperti biasa. Bibir bawah Ludwig bergetar sejenak, melepaskan kata-kata yang pasti ditanyakan semua orang yang berada di situasinya.

"…Kenapa?"

Masih nyengir dengan sok inosennya, Gilbert berjalan mendekati si adik yang masih terpaku, dengan lembut mengulurkan tangan untuk menyingkirkan salju yang dia tak sadar sudah bertumpuk di bahu.

"Heh. Kamp militer kuputuskan tidak cukup awesome buat orang awesome seperti aku. Yah, bayarannya oke sih, tapi sebodo amatlah. Tempatku di sini, bersama adikku yang lumayan awesome ini. Nanti aku bisalah cari kerjaan lain atau apa di sekitar sini."

Entah karena udara yang memang dingin atau apa, Ludwig butuh waktu semenit penuh untuk mencerna apa kata kakaknya. Namun begitu akhirnya dia berhasil mencerna…

…Gilbert tidak jadi berangkat ke kamp militer. Gilbert ada di sini. Bersamanya. Dan tidak akan kemana-mana.

"Kesesese. Jangan bilang tadi kau nyaris nangis waktu nyaris kutinggal tadi? Lud, kakakmu ini memang super awesome, tapi kalau sampai bikin kamu sebegitu kangennya—"

Sangat jarang sekali bagi Gilbert Beilschmidt yang berharga diri tinggi untuk memotong sendiri kalimatnya. Kecuali kalau ada alasan yang sangat kuat sampai membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Hal inilah salah satunya.

Sudut bibir itu tergerak ke atas. Perlahan-lahan, seirama dengan salju yang ditumpahkan oleh langit gelap di atas sana. Di hari yang sama ketika langit menumpahkan salju ke tanah, Ludwig Beilschmidt menyunggingkan senyumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka kehilangan orangtua, dia tersenyum di hari bersalju yang dibencinya.

"…Bruder bodoh."

Senyum itu menghilang secepat munculnya, digantikan oleh sebuah pelukan yang agak kaku dan tegang. Namun semua itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya, di hari bersalju, dia merasa bahagia. Bahkan ketika Gilbert keceplosan dalam perjalanan pulang bahwa alasan sesungguhnya adalah lupa check in dan jadinya ketinggalan pesawat, dia tetap merasa bahagia.

Dan kini bila salju tiba, dia sudah bisa menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halo, dengan Rhea lagi di sini~<strong>_

_**Makasih banget buat yang kemarin sudah baca dan review fic Rhea XD Fic yang ini gimana? Masih ada yang salah nggak?  
>Kasih tahu kesan dan pesan, kritik dan saran lewat review ya. Onegaishimasu~ :3<br>**_


End file.
